


knit me together

by nezstorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Peter, Hurt Stiles, Knives, M/M, Ritual Sacrifice, just mentions of both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Peter asks Stiles to stay the night after a really awful day.





	knit me together

"Stay the night," Peter asks him, after. After Stiles has been taken by a covenant and strapped to an altar like a goat to be sacrificed. After the pack, led by Peter, saved him before the witch sunk the blade in his heart, but after she cut runs on the skin of his forearms.

After the witches were killed, Peter, Erica, and Allison not even pretending to be holding back.

After Peter made the executive decision to take him to his apartment and tend to Stiles wounds, disinfecting them and wrapping them up with bandages. He's still holding onto Stiles' firearms, in fact, leeching his pain as they sit in kitchen chairs.

"Please, stay the night," Peter repeats, studiously looking at the dark lines traveling through Stiles' veins to his. "Take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch. Nothing untoward will happen." He meets Stiles gaze, sees how wild Stiles' eyes still are, sure that he is no different. "Just. Stay."

"Okay," Stiles says, quiet but steady.

"Just okay?"

"Yeah," Stiles shrugs, his smile more of a self-depreciating grimace, "You're not the only one who doesn't want me to be alone tonight."

 

* * *

 

He's still awake an hour after they went to sleep, not because the couch is uncomfortable, quite contrary, but because Stiles was just as awake, his heartbeat speeding up and calming down in succession.

Peter hears him tossing and turning until he finally gets up, but instead of heading to the bathroom like Peter suspected, he heads for the living room, towards Peter's couch.

"Stiles?"

He sits up to look at Stiles, to gouge the situation. He looks exhausted, but more than that, he looks fragile and beaten and Peter hates that. It makes him itch to tear those witches apart even more, but there's not much left for him to do so.

"Come to bed." Stiles stops next to the couch and holds out his hand for Peter to take. He sighs when Peter doesn't take it immediately, "I know you want to seem like you want to protect my virtue, Zombiewolf, but today has been absolutely fucking awful and we both need at least some semi-decent sleep. And that won't happen if you'll be brooding on the couch listening to me breathe from all the way over here. Plus," he adds, flashing a little grin at Peter, "I need a cuddle."

It startles a laugh out of Peter and he finally reaches out to take the hand Stiles is offering. "Okay."

"Just okay?" Stiles teases.

"Yeah," he gets up and tugs Stiles into the bedroom, gives his hand a little squeeze. "You're not the only one who'd like to cuddle."


End file.
